club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Clipus Mann
Dr. Clipus Mann'' ''("real name": supposedly Cleone Ip-Fhord''' accorded from various sources''), also known as '''''Dr. Clip for short and The 2nd Mad Doc, is the main antagonist of Venture (TV series). A determined evil scientist who is obsessed with the Anti-Matter Equation Theory, he wishes to kill his enemies by destroying Club Penguin. But he isn't evil for nothing or from stupid reasons... Biography Born from an unknown penguin mother who died from illness (accorded to him, it might be some unknown cancer illness), his father was a hard working penguin from the Lower Northern Region of Club Penguin Island. As his father was strict yet protecting him a lot for his best, Cleone did not have a funny childhood, yet he was very jealous of his fellow comrades: they all have a mother, except him. They mocked him countless time, calling him "a motherless scumbag" enough to drove him mad at a young age. His father contacted the school to stop the bullying, yet they did not cared that much. Cleone finally snapped by breaking the beak of one of his classmates, the others were scared and Cleone beat all those who mocked him. The school even accused without no proofs of Cleone and his dad to have a bad behavior, everyone pointed at them. Until a certain penguin came to their aid: Doctor Gero, The Mad Scientist (at that time he was not that much of crazy like he is now but he was disturbingly scary) and he saw everything with the help of his Nano-Bots, recording all the evidences. With this proof, Clip and his dad were seen as innocents, everyone apologized and were infuriated of the school's nasty lies. The school is still active, with a bad past... As Clip and Mr. Ip-Fhord came to thank the doctor, Gero said this to Clip: "Do not stay as weak as you are: you have a '''great intelligence', a good mind that you can use for better actions and grand projects! Your brain is greater than any penguins, look at their pathetic intelligence! Do what you wish with your mind''." Clip answered his wish: to be like Gero. The Mad Doc smiled, turned to the father and said if he can take him for helping him for Clip's homeworks. The father had no problems: "How can I ever thank you mister Gero!" said the enthusiast Mr. Ip-Fhord. Gero teached a lot of things to Clip about science and dark projects, such as mind torture, organ desctruction, soul pain seals and more. This made Cleone having a darker tone on his attitude: he wasn't the little scared penguin, who flee against his enemies. It was the beginning of 2nd Mad Doctor: the birth of Dr. Clip. 3 years since meeting Doc Gero, When Mr. Ip-Fhord passed away from terminal phase cancer. Personality Vile, evil, and corrupt, always ready to do the worst acts and making nasty plans. He gets mad very easy when someone tries to be in his way, destroying his precious stupid plans. However, his intelligence is not to underestimate: with this intellect of him, Clip created several warships capable to destroy large cities, created a machine capable of drilling the Earth's core, close to destroying the planet. Appearance Clip wears a dark faded aqua shirt with dark blue-kaki fused jeans, has brown short spiky hair, brown reddish-light eyes, and an usual bright white skin, pale like a vampire. His clothes are quite ripped and with holes, as he never changed his clothing, hence why he stinks a lot like a huge disgusting fart! Powers and Abilities His greatest feat by far is his immortality: near-indestructible, Clip appears to be like a god and nothing can kill him. Clip's intelligence is what made him known for his dangerous plans.